Acuerdo
by hana.camui.dubois
Summary: un pequeño acuerdo que lograra dar un poco de paz a sus corazones


_**Nota: **sin duda luego de volver a leer el manga de esta querida historia no pude dejar de pensar en todo esto…me encanta la relación de estos dos chicos…se que aun me falta experiencia para relatar…(sobre todo de gramática)…pero bueno…si no saco esto de mi mente, pronto me siento desesperada y un ataque de insomnio me molesta por las noches….que loca no?...aun , ya siendo una adulta no puedo dejar de lado leer mangas…pero bueno…pido disculpas por el titulo…(no tengo imaginación para ello y odio hacer resumen)…espero que les agrade…dejen sus criticas, comentarios, sugerencias etc todo es bienvenido…así me ayudaran a motivarme mas para seguir escribiendo y superarme n.n…de antemano gracias por leer…hanna_camui_dubois_

_Tanto Shaman King como sus personajes son completa autoria de Hiroyuki Takei_

_**Acuerdo**_

La tarde comenzaba a refrescar haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda... si no llegaba pronto a la pensión Anna lo regañaría….apresuro su paso un poco mas, seguido por Amidamaru quien lo miraba detenidamente…

.- amo Yoh?…

.- solo es por hoy Amidamaru …bueno…ya sabes…- un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas

.- si…lo entiendo…- sin mas el samurai desapareció

Sin duda necesitaba privacidad esa noche sobre todo después de haber sostenido aquella conversación por la mañana, aun sentía un dejo de desesperación y angustia en su pecho, pero no podía evitar recordar cada palabra, frase y mirada de su prometida, y tan rápido como había empezado el tema se termino, se detuvo por un instante al verse frente a la pensión y suspiro por ultima vez antes de entrar en su hogar.

"Flash back"

Como era de costumbre se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno, puntual a las siete am ya estaba listo en la mesa pero Anna aun no bajaba, extrañado, se encamino hacia la habitación de la chica…con cierta precaución toco tres veces su puerta hasta ser invitado a pasar.

.- que quieres?...- dijo neutral, sin dirigirle la mirada

.- el desayuno esta listo.

Anna aun seguía con su yukata blanca, sentada en su balcón, observando el cielo…no era propio de ella levantarse tan tarde ya que aunque otras personas no lo creyeran, no era una chica perezosa…

.-sucede algo?...te noto enfadada…- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a la chica

.- Yoh?…- un dejo de preocupación se lograba percibir en su voz...- para ser el rey Shaman deberás morir verdad?…

.- Anna…- un breve lapso de silencio los acompaño, para luego una sincera sonrisa adornara los labios del castaño…- si

Un suspiro abandono los labios de la chica…sabia que ser la futura esposa del asakura seria difícil…no por nada la abuela Kino había dado su aprobación de que a temprana edad conviviera con su querido nieto…y aunque sabia que ningún ser humano podría vivir quinientos años, la sola idea de que su aun prometido falleciera era agobiante…con desgano fijo sus ojos en la paciente mirada del chico.

.- bueno…de todas formas seré tu esposa…- y sin mas se levanto con intenciones de

iniciar su cotidiano día…- bajare enseguida

.- si…- con la misma serenidad se acerco a la chica dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Anna sobre él…- te esperare.

Anna quedo allí, en silencio…sin duda ellos no eran tan simples como otros chicos de su edad…ella aun con un resentimiento hacia la humanidad contaminada por la maldad…él con una misión que pocos entenderían y lograrían sobrellevar…

"Fin flash back"

.- Tadaima…

.- Okaerinasai…compraste todo?

.- si Anna

Anna seguía como de costumbre, viendo sus inagotables telenovelas, y él cocinando con esmero la cena…siempre era así…y aunque el silencio prevalecía en aquella pensión, sus habitantes jamás se sentían solitarios, las palabras siempre habían sido un estorbo entre ambos…miradas cómplices eran lo único que necesitaban para comprender cada cosa de su ser…la cena paso en total monotonía…porciones de arroz y carne pasando de un lado a otro, pequeños sorbos de té y una que otra mirada entre ellos, nada fuera de lo normal.

.- estoy muerto…- dijo al tiempo que caía abruptamente a su futón…

Por mas que su mente quisiera haber entablado una conversación durante la cena, nada había salido de su boca…lo cierto es que aquel tema era molesto … siempre había sabido que para ser rey y fusionarse con los grandes espíritus tendría que abandonar todo lo material de este mundo…antes de conocer a Matamune, amidamaru, manta y por supuesto Anna nada de eso le importaba…estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un leve sonido de la puerta llamo su atención…era Anna, quien se encontraba parada a los pies de él, con su mirada inquebrantable.

.- hoy puedo dormir contigo?...-fueron las palabras de su prometida.

En completo silencio abrió un costado del futón dándole paso a que ingresara en el…Yoh observo como su prometida se acomodaba a su lado… no era la primera vez que dormían juntos …pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso cada vez que sucedía, ya que aun sentía ese "miedo-respeto" hacia la chica.

.- donde esta amidamaru?...- con tranquilidad acomodo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

.- esta con tokageroh en el cementerio…- sintió como Anna se relajaba al saber que se encontraban completamente solos.

.-Ya veo…- se acomodo un poco mas en su regazo.

Con cuidado, se unió en un calido abrazo con ella…sus cabellos claros cubrían su rostro impidiendo que Yoh viera sus mejillas sonrojadas…acerco su cara un poco mas al de la chica, sintiendo el suave aroma embriagador que impregnaba cada parte del cuerpo de su prometida, haciendo que una oleada de sentimientos invadiera su cuerpo.

.- todo saldrá bien…- y volvió su abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

.- siempre quieres solucionar todo con esa tonta frase…

Bien entendía que lo mencionaba por el tema conversado aquella mañana, la luz de la luna se coló a la habitación haciendo un hermoso cuadro de los amantes acurrucados…

.- supongo que si…-esbozo una amarga sonrisa al sentir su pecho humedeciéndose con las lagrimas de Anna, inquieto se movió un poco para tratar de alcanzar su rostro.

.- no te muevas…estoy bien…déjame estar así un poco más…- exigió…odiaba que su prometido viera su lado mas vulnerable…

Imaginar que la toda poderosa y cruel itako estuviera acurrucada en su regazo, era algo divertido…a pesar de su gran carácter, Anna era realmente dulce y atenta…eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella…una segunda oleada de sensaciones llego a su cabeza…recordaba con claridad la primera vez que se encontraron_**…"bloqueas mi camino, piérdete y muere"**_… fueron las primeras palabras dirigidas para él…una gran personalidad para poder ocultar su tristeza…y tan grande como su difícil carácter, era su determinación y franqueza…_" __**me he enamorado de este chico"**__… _al recordar ese momento no pudo evitar que su rostro se encendiera furiosamente…¿Cuándo le había dicho él sus sentimientos?...jamás…la verdad es que nunca le había dicho un "te amo" o " me gustas"…pero con Anna no era necesario…no necesitaban cosas melosas como esas para saber de sus sentimientos.

.- …sabes?...yo…de alguna forma u otra quiero aliviar tu dolor…- una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro tratando de evitar su sonrojo.

.- lo sé…lo prometiste…y si fallas no lo perdonare…- seco un poco su rostro para enfrentar la apacible mirada del Shaman.

.-… lo cumpliré…- con el dorso de su mano seco cuidadosamente el resto de lagrimas de la itako…-…esta es mi promesa…por ti…por matamune y por la familia asakura…me convertiré en el rey Shaman para hacer sus vidas simples y tranquilas…sin preocupaciones…sin dolor…

.- aceptare tu acuerdo…yo…la futura esposa de yoh asakura…esperare pacientemente a que ese día llegue…- apego su frente a la del Shaman, sintiendo su calido respirar.

Besó con paciencia y afán los tibios labios de Anna, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba…roces sin intenciones, besos sinceros y caricias furtivas eran su mundo…amaba esos momentos tan íntimos con su prometida…el beso se profundizo un poco más, realmente Anna lo volvía loco, ese cabello rubio que jugueteaba en su hermoso rostro, su tersa piel blanca y esa mirada color miel que se perdía en su alma…sin duda una belleza…

.- yoh...- pronuncio la rubia cuando el Shaman bajo sus labios hasta su cuello…

A simple vista yoh no era mas que un chico idiota, perezoso y con una simple visión de la vida, nada fuera de lo normal….pero esas profundas cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo denotaban su falsa imagen…Anna toco el pecho del Shaman, delineando con ternura una de sus cicatrices, recordando por que se había enamorado del chico…en un rápido movimiento, yoh tumbo a su prometida boca arriba, dejando que la chica colara sus manos entre su yukata hasta llegar a la amarra de este…

.- pronto tendrás que partir en busca de la tribu apache…- acoto mientras seguía sus caricias en el definido torso de yoh, llegando nuevamente a ese molesto amarre.- todos nacemos para morir algún día…al igual que tu, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila para morir como una persona normal… y algún día reencontrarnos en otras circunstancias.

Con lentitud desato el dichoso amarre de su yukata para luego deslizar de la misma forma la molesta prenda por su espalda dejando al chico completamente desnudo… contemplo con cierta nostalgia algunas cicatrices mas, se fijo en una especialmente que cruzaba casi por completo su espalda…

.- lo siento…- dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco besando aquella zona.

.- eh?...- el chico acepto la caricia tranquilamente sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo -. Tranquila…si no hubiera sido por esto, jamás hubiera alcanzado tu corazón…para obtener lo que quieres, casi siempre hay que sacrificar algo.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios, envueltos aun en sus recuerdos, sintiendo con gusto las caricias del otro…recorriendo, reconociendo y acariciando zonas sensible…el castaño incorporo a su prometida, sentándola sobre él, dejando libre sus manos, escabulléndolas por las piernas de la chica sintiendo su calida piel, y su sensual figura, por su parte Anna acariciaba el punto exacto de su espalda que sabia sin duda lo excitaría…sonrío al oír como el shaman soltaba un primer gemido.

.- Anna…- soltó nuevamente otro gemido por lo bajo, su desesperación por tomarla, comenzó a incrementar con cada caricia propinada por su prometida.

Aunque Anna tuviera el control por sobre casi todas las cosas, jamás lograba dominarlo por completo en la cama…. Ese era su lugar, su mundo, donde sus mas bajos instintos lograban salir…con manos temblorosas deslizo la parte superior de la yukata, dejando a su merced toda esa piel…dando una cadena de besos por el cuello y hombros…apego sus torsos un poco mas sintiendo los senos de la chica en su trigueña piel, logrando que perdiera la ultima gota de autocontrol que quedaba en su mente…con impaciencia la acomodo entre sus piernas, jadeando al sentir como penetraba a la itako…

.- ah!... – la chica se abraso instintivamente a la espalda del castaño, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación…Pasaron unos segundos sin moverse, sintiendo, reconociendo y acostumbrándose al cuerpo del otro.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, tranquilas, pacientes…disfrutando ambos del roce continuo…jadeantes…la habitación prontamente se inundo de sus gemidos rítmicos que se aceleraban poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo…y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor que se fundían en caricias.

.- te amo…Anna…

Menciono entre jadeos, mientras que sin separar su unión, recostó a su amante nuevamente en el futón, logrando una penetración aun mas profunda…con manos ansiosas recorría las suaves curvas de la itako mientras que con sus labios degustaba el delicioso sabor de su piel…el ritmo aumento al igual que los jadeos y una corriente le recorrió la espalda al sentir como la chica se movía bajo su cuerpo, tensando su espalda y soltando un agudo gemido llevándolo junto con ella a la exquisita sensación del éxtasis…

Yoh callo sobre sus brazos, procurando no aplastar con su cuerpo a su prometida, con su corazón latiendo aun fuertemente y su mente nublada con el reciente orgasmo, logro acomodar su agotado cuerpo a un costado, tapando a ambos con el cobertor y abrasando a su amante quien respiraba aun agitadamente.

.- que descanses…Anna…- beso su mejilla para caer derrotado.

.- tonto…yoh…- acepto el abrazo mientras que una casi imperceptible sonrisa, "quizás contagiada por el castaño" apareció en su rostro…ya mañana seria otro día cotidiano…escuela…entrenamiento…una que otra pelea…si..su cotidiano día…ya pensaría luego en la partida y muerte de yoh…porque tal y como dijo aquel gato…el amor es un encuentro y una separación…

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

Fin?

"Backstage"

_.- y….corten!…- grito un alto joven con cabello negro corto, tez morena, ojos rojos y vestido de mayordomo, mientras se acercaba a un sospechoso bulto…- neee Hanna…vez?...te lo dije…aun no puedes escribir lemon…tus neuronas aun no se recuperan…_

_Hanna se hallaba tirada en el suelo echando humito por las orejas y con un misterioso sangrado de nariz._

_.- cállate satoru…esto es solo tu imaginación…a decir verdad también eres de mi imaginación así que mejor imaginemos todo… _ _

_.- si..claro…lo que tu digas….pero…que aremos con esos dos?...- el chico señalo al par de muchachos que aun dormían placidamente en el futón…_

_.- jajaja…déjalos….ya le pague a Anna por adelantado…así que me servirán para un par de historias más…por ahora mejor saca las cámaras antes de que yoh despierte y se de cuenta…porque si pasara eso de seguro Anna me estafa ¬.¬._

_Y así…en una extraña cueva…si..cueva….una risa tenebrosa se escuchaba con fuerza…¿Qué pasara con yoh?...¿Anna le dirá que una maniática escritora los graba en secreto para utilizarlos en fics extraños?...¿cuanto le abran pagado a Anna por la película pornográfica…fkjhfkjh cof cof…digo película romántica?...todo esto y mas descúbralo en una siguiente historia (si es que hay otra)_


End file.
